<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>告别之际 by xuesefeihu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550007">告别之际</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuesefeihu/pseuds/xuesefeihu'>xuesefeihu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuesefeihu/pseuds/xuesefeihu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>乌尔赖希转会汉堡，趁着假期回到慕尼黑处理各种事务，但有一件事是他决定一定要做的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manuel Neuer/Sven Ulreich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>告别之际</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>乌新乌新乌新 说三遍<br/>不能接受请尽快退出哦~<br/>一切都很温柔~<br/>然而我的水平有限………………想写的都没写出来……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为足球运动员，两天的假期来之不易，大多数人会选择在家休息，享受陪伴家人的时光，从这点来说，乌尔赖希跟他们一样，只不过他回家的路程比其他人更长一些，从德国的北部到南部，从汉堡到慕尼黑。<br/>
他在新城市已经找好了房子，希望他的伴侣和孩子可以尽快的搬到身边，但他除了这个主要目的之外，此次旅程还有其他心愿。由于离开的时候新赛季已经开始，乌尔赖希可以说是马不停蹄的进入新球队并开始了训练和比赛，尽量不耽误一分一秒，这种匆忙导致他没有与曾经的队友进行正式的告别，所幸的是，弥补这个遗憾并不是太难。</p><p>天微微擦黑的时候乌尔赖希开车出了门，难言的愧疚涌上心头，他的妻子得知他要跟昔日战友告别，特地嘱咐他玩得开心一点，但他知道事情并不像自己说的那样简单，这个夜晚他预留给了唯一一位队友，他的名字叫做曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。<br/>
乌尔赖希还记得刚刚加盟拜仁时的心情，那时候他刚刚二十六岁，作为门将这个位置来说还是非常年轻的年纪，仍需要更多的磨炼，而他的学习榜样是这一行当里的翘楚和楷模，世界杯冠军、世界杯金手套和金球奖前三名已经是他的囊中之物，二十九岁的他未来注定会获得更多的荣誉。成为这样NO.1门将的替补或许（其实可能性接近百分之百）很久不会有出头之日，意大利有活生生的例子，但他还是从斯图加特来到了慕尼黑。<br/>
“嗨，欢迎。”<br/>
诺伊尔重复了几年前他刚刚踏进塞贝纳大街时的欢迎词，侧身让他走进屋里，他的宠物狗在汪汪叫了几下发现不是陌生人后开始绕着他摇尾巴，乌尔赖希弯腰挠了挠它的背之后走向沙发，诺伊尔随手丢了个弹力玩具，成功吸引了小狗的注意力。<br/>
球员们最开始的话题基本都是围绕着新加盟的俱乐部，队友怎么样教练怎么样，能不能适应好不好相处之类的，但啤酒罐拉环就像打开新话题的钥匙，让闲谈能够悄悄的跨入每个人的私密领域。<br/>
乌尔赖希现在跟诺伊尔坐的很近，他的蓝眼睛，他被啤酒浸润的微翘嘴唇，他那件被他点过赞的糖果色卫衣都距离他都不超过一臂的长度，他承认自己有点醉了，或许是心底不停扑腾着的对家庭的愧疚让他必须得用酒精暂时将它遗忘，但他也为这个晚上设置了最终目标，不想半途而废。<br/>
越过安全范围的手还是碰到了诺伊尔看起来肉肉的脸，接着变成了抚摸，另一只手随后也加入进来，像捧着一汪水一样小心的捧着他的脸颊，诺伊尔的惊讶只有一瞬间，放松的神态似乎还没从脸上褪去就恢复如常，好像这一切都是理所应当，如果不是乌尔赖希一直盯着他的话肯定不会发觉。<br/>
他知道这一晚最后会发生什么，乌尔赖希凑近对方心想，或许是信息里“单独”“晚上”之类的词汇本身就附有暧昧的暗示，让诺伊尔读懂他心底的愿望，甚至比他自己了解的还要清楚。即便如此，乌尔赖希还是对他即将要说的话和要做的事情感到窘迫和羞耻，虽然他们曾经有过几次肌肤之亲，但就他所知，年长的守门员从不屈居人下，这个可以算得上是常理的念头让他结巴起来，害怕在告别之夜被驱逐出去，也害怕两人的关系就此付之一炬，不过最后还是勇气让他开了口，“曼努，我……我想……”<br/>
“无论你想什么，乌利，做你想做的一切，”诺伊尔抚上了他的双手，使他的掌心紧紧贴着对方的脸颊，乌尔赖希感到一股滚烫的热流顺着他的静脉回流到了胸腔，让他心如鼓擂，而他把哽咽吞回肚子里后继续说话，“不，曼努，你听我说……”<br/>
“不，你不用说出口，做就行了”曼努埃尔脸上浮现出一种带着安慰和搞鬼的混合微笑，“你值得所有的，乌利，别紧张，我在楼上等你。”</p><p>左手无名指被乌尔赖希用胶带缠住了，戴戒指的位置，跟每次比赛时防止割伤所做的防护措施一样，脚步踩上楼梯，深吸一口气，左脚跨进卧室如同跨入禁区，他的心情跟比赛时别无二致，只不过这次他是不戴手套的进攻队员，准备向世界上最佳守门员的禁区发起冲锋。而在他进屋之后，诺伊尔甩开手机站了起来，脸上带着和善鼓励的微笑。<br/>
虽然很多性爱的发生基于激情，但这并不是一场冲动的性爱，双方对此都有着足够的心理准备，就像这已经写进了今天晚上的待办事项，只不过都心照不宣，这或许与年轻守门员脚踏实地的性格有关，也可能是双方都暗暗期待事情的发生。乌尔赖希重新抚摸上对方的脸，手指划过他的泪痣，接着两个人的嘴唇碰到了一起，用轻柔的力道感受着对方，在接吻的过程中，乌尔赖希的两只手缓慢的划过诺伊尔的肩膀、手臂，抵达了腰侧，捏住卫衣的下摆，诺伊尔向后跨了一步，乌尔赖希顺势帮他脱掉了上衣，让它在地板上着陆，很快，诺伊尔宽松舒适的居家裤也和他的上衣作伴去了。而凭借着诺伊尔灵巧的手指，乌尔赖希的衣服也迅速加入了布料战团。<br/>
“我想要给你口交，”乌尔赖希说完这句话舔舔嘴唇就跪了下去，湿润的口腔包裹着曼努埃尔半勃性器的同时，有力的手指也陷在曼努埃尔的结实大腿里，他对于同性间的性事并不熟稔，仅有的几次经验也不好不坏，比起情事带来的生理性快乐，他更看重这种赤裸相对肌肤相亲时的情感交流，这种交流不用语言，肢体接触胜过千言万语，他的手指在对方的肌肉里尽力的书写离别之情。<br/>
诺伊尔开始呻吟，手指伸到了他的短发里，感觉更好了。<br/>
在年长者释放之后他们两个人一起倒在床上，乌尔赖希趁着诺伊尔沉浸在余韵的时候在枕头下找到了润滑剂，把手指弄得湿漉漉的之后却开始对接下来的事犹豫不决。<br/>
“别紧张，”诺伊尔看到对方因为局促而泛红的脸忍不住笑起来，“你的感觉最重要，斯文。”<br/>
从绿茵场上的表现就能看出年长守门员出色的柔韧性，床上自然也是如此，诺伊尔可能从不对在情事中袒露自己感到羞耻，他健壮的双腿分得很开，方便乌尔赖希进行下一步动作，反而乌尔赖希在把手指伸到他身体里时脸颊微微发热。尽管只进入了第一个指节，可曼努发出的抽气声让斯文非常担忧是否弄疼他了，他小心的观察着对方的表情，慢慢的旋转手指等待适应，但曼努埃尔紧致的身体里跟火一样热，片刻之间就席卷了正在做准备工作的男人，颧骨滚烫，喉咙干渴，下腹紧绷，不得不把更多的润滑油淋入这个足坛数一数二的屁股之间。<br/>
第二根手指加入之后事情变得容易了一些，在这两根灵活手指的开垦下，诺伊尔开始发出一些哼哼唧唧的喉音，不知道是不满还是觉得不舒服，经验不足的乌尔赖希颇为担忧他的失误会造成年长守门员的不适或者受伤，只好不停的抚摸亲吻对方裸露的皮肤让他和自己更加放松，直到曼努发出一声变调的呻吟，才松了一口气。<br/>
“快点吧，乌利，”诺伊尔本来就不多的耐心似乎已经消磨殆尽，开始催促起来，若不是现在的嗓音因为沾染着情欲而变得温柔，那简直就像是在催促队里不争气的前锋马上投入进攻。乌尔赖希只好压下心里的担忧，又草草扩张了两下后进入了他的身体。<br/>
诺伊尔立刻皱起了眉，乌尔赖希明白这是为什么，他的队长真得过于紧致了，火热的肠壁贴合着他的阴茎没有半丝缝隙，让他一时进退两难。乌尔赖希克制着自己想要继续的本能冲动，深呼吸几下后回忆起曾经的经历，伸手撸动对方的性器，试图减缓他的不适感，诺伊尔在这种刺激下渐渐放松，让年轻守门员可以继续下面的动作。<br/>
除去冠军之夜以外，或许没有什么时刻会比现在更好了，诺伊尔的身体让他如同置身天堂，而他对他的纵容和信任更让自己雀跃不已，曼努埃尔似乎也克服了身下不适，伸出手来抓住斯文的脖颈肩膀，把他拉近，让两个人的嘴唇顺理成章贴在一起。</p><p>“我爱你，”高潮过后的乌尔赖希依然气喘吁吁，似乎忍耐着什么巨大的情感，然而他的眼泪最终还是突破了眼眶，垂直落在诺伊尔的脸上，“像爱家人一样爱你。”<br/>
“我知道，”诺伊尔价值连城的手帮乌尔赖希擦掉了他脸上的泪珠，却没有抹去自己脸上的液体，“我也一样。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>